


Everything is Reminding Me of You.

by Eleftheria_F



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleftheria_F/pseuds/Eleftheria_F
Summary: Levi thinks back on his relationship with Erwin.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	Everything is Reminding Me of You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old work.

_’Everything’s reminding me of you’_

Those were the words that repeated over and over again in Levi’s mind. The captain reluctantly walked back to his room. Alone. Every single glare, every object. He could not get one person out of his head. 

His pale hand shakily opened the door to his room, not sure if he wanted to even enter this room anymore. But he did. As he stepped inside, his stare fell onto a pair of large boots, sizes way to big for Levi’s. They weren’t his. A pain shot through his chest, realising that those boots would never be worn again. The more he looked around the room, the more he saw Erwin. That damn commander, he was no longer around. Not after today. 

”Fuck.” He cussed under his breath, despite no one else being in earshot. He sat on the end of his bed, knowing it would be a miracle if he got even an hour of sleep tonight. His mind was filled with Erwin. Erwin. Erwin. He could not stop thinking about him. He was gone, he was never going to come back. Levi knew he could pray as much as he could, but nothing would bring Erwin back to him. 

Levi had lost countless people. First his mother, then Kenny, there was Isabel and Farlan too. Not to forget his whole squad had died. This world was really challenging him. Levi could fight any battle, he was known as humanities strongest. But he didn’t know how many people had to die before he completely cracked. 

He, like many others, wanted to defeat these titans. They made it so very difficult, now without the Commander Levi felt a tang of worry. He was a great leader, Levi didn’t know how they’d overcome the titans and the evil in this world. He expected to do it with Erwin, he really did think they’d make it together.

His smell was still in the room. Levi couldn’t really decide what exactly Erwin smelt like but he recognised it in the room. Sometimes Erwin would find any reason to come in, to sit and to chat with Levi. About anything. He had spent countless nights with Levi in his arms, but that is something that Levi would take with him to the grave.

Literally.


End file.
